Water Logic
by Ima Super Mute Ant
Summary: Shonen ai, more like many oneshots together. Gaara muses on water conservation and has lunch, it just gets bigger from there. GaaLee.
1. First Date

Well there you are. One more oneshot GaaLee fic to add to the pile. Once again I should say that this has not been edited or even spell checked, so please excuse mistakes.

Yup...

* * *

Water Logic

-or-

First Date

By ISMA

Gaara was begining to believe that he hated Konohagure. It probably wasn't the best thing to say out loud, but ever since he had arrived in the leaf village he had felt an immense distaste for both the area and the populus.

It might have been the _wetness_ that Gaara loathed. The people of Konoha used water like a cheap whore. They flushd it down toilets, threw it in the streets, used buckets of it to bathe themselves and thier _dogs_. Rain fell uncollected in to the gutter and was washed away unused. People in Sunagakure knew how to treat water. Dogs in Sunagakure did not bathe.

Maybe that was why Gaara had called a recess in his meetings with the Hokage. Seeing that woman, who he only grudgingly viewed as an equal, down half a pitcher of water over the course of thier discussions had made him more than a little cranky. Even Gaara knew that cranky could become murderous given the right insentive.

He may have been new to diplomacy, but Gaara was pretty sure that 'short recessess' were not supposed to be more than an hour long. At the same time, he knew that if he didn't wan't to go back he wasn't going to. He had spent the last thirty minutes carefully massacring a colony of ants in the park. It was fun. Gaara almost smiled.

He was distracted slightly when he felt the force of something hitting his Sand from above. It was a vaugly familiar feeling, a slight pressure instead of the satysfying pull of something being caught and dismembered. Gaara looked up, and then behind himself. Too see a familiar black-haired leaf-nin sprawled on his back in the grass.

"Gaara!" the leaf-nin cried, jumping to his feet and grining like a madman, Gaara breifly wondered why the sand hadn't maimed him yet.

In response, Gaara grunted, both to cover the fact that he couldn't remember the leaf-nin's name and to express his wish to be left alone. He considered turning back to the enteraining ants, but the leaf-nin obviously wanted something and some memory told Gaara that he wouldn't stop until he got it.

That slight twinge of memory brought Gaara back to wondering who the strange nin was. He was certainly familiar, although Gaara was pretty sure that he hadn't killed him yet. The green jump suit streached tightly over well-developped mustles, reavealing the lines in his arms, abdomin, and... Gaara was pretty sure that everyone in Sunagakure wore underwear, apparently this was not true of Konoha.

"Do I know you?" Gaara demanded finally, when he realized he had been staring at certain bulges in the nin's outfit for longer than necessary.

Gaara was pretty clueless when it came to speaking with other people, but he knew that it was considered rude when you didn't remeber someone. Temari had reminded him of this social rule the day before, when he had unknowingly forgotten the exstance of the Hokage's secretary only a few moments after they had been introduced. However, the nin-in-the-tight-jumpsuit simply grinned wider and responded with an exuberant "hai!".

"Oh." That was good to know, Gaara thought.

"I'm Rock Lee. We fought during the Chunin exam." The nin said, "I almost died." This was followed by another grin and a stragely hypnotic laugh. Gaara briefly wondered if the nin was insane. Gaara turned back to the ants.

"Do you want to go for ramen?" Lee asked from behind him, destracting him once more from his genocide.

"What?"

"Do you want to go get ramen with me?" Lee said again, not slower or louder like many nin tented to do when he asked for a repetition. Gaara once again turned from the ants to look Rock Lee in the face, but he was thwarted by the Bulge, which drew his attention like a magnet.

"Didn't I try to kill you?" He asked the Bulge.

"Hai!" It replied. A moment of silence followed by a questioning noise from the direction of the Bulge.

Finally Gaara felt like it was time to shut the strange Bul- nin down. Using skills he had gained years earlier, Gaara excersized his amazing powers of diflection to make the annoying thing go away.

" I don't like you." He told it.

"Lots of people don't like me" Lee replied, although Gaara had yet to look at his face, "That shouldn't stop you from enjoying Delicious Free Noodles."

Gaara wondered if maybe Lee's logic should make less sense, but he was bored and the bulging nin was offering him ramen. Everyone like ramen, even Gaara. He nodded and stood, brushing the dirt and dead ants from his clothes and lifting his gourd onto his shoulder. Now that he was standing it was easier to ignore the Bulge, since he was at eye level with Lee. The nin grinned once more before taking Gaara by the hand and leading him out of the park.

Gaara didn't even notice that Lee had touched him until they had reached the small ramen stall and he was released. He might have spent more time thinking over the failure of his Ultimate Defense but Lee was ordering and the nice stall man was bringing them ramen. If there was anything that justified Kohona's distressing waste of water it was the ramen. You couldn't get ramen in Sunagakure unless it was a festival day. Mostly the food in the Sand village could be prepared with little or no water, which ment no soup, which meant no ramen.

Gaara considered the possibility of importing water specifically for the purpose of More ramen in Sunagakure. Maybe he could make a law...

He was quickly distracted from his thoughts by Lee's chattering, and Gaara soon found himself actually paying attention. It was easier to listen to the exuberant nin now that the Bulge was safely hidden under the table, and Gaara found himself almost entertained by Lee's conversation. Certainly the nin made sense, more sense than most people.

It was over an hour before Gaara realized that he had finished his ramen, and that he was in an involved convorsation over the benifits of pit traps vs. Things Falling on Your Enemy's Head. Lee had pulled a piece of charcoal from his pocket and was drawing on the counter top. Gaara's leg had somehow managed to get iteslef pressed up agains't Lee's knees without his knowledge, and every now and then Lee found himself laying a hand on Gaara's shoulder. The Defense stayed in it's gourd, although Gaara probably wouldn't have noticed if the gourd itself got up and did a cancan dance.

Both nin were compleatly engrossed in each other, right up until Gaara's sister brought her hand down on the table in front of them. The Sand reacted, pushing her hand away automatically. Gaara and Lee looked up for a moment, Lee greeting her with a cheerfull "Good evening!". Temari opened her mouth, most likely to yell, but was interrupted as Gaara turned back to Lee as if she didn't exsist.

"You can't waste that much water in the desert. " He said, one of the longest sentances Temari had ever heard come from his mouth.

"You could always pour boiling oil on them." Lee responded brightly.

Gaara smiled, a frightening thing for almost everyone present, "I like oil."

"Hey!" Temari shouted.

She was greeted with equally annoyed looks from both boys. "You've been missing for over two hours." She told her younger brother, ignoring his companion completly.

"Theres a lot of oil in the desert." Lee said, Gaara nodded.

"Dammit Gaara!" Temari shouted. Gaara glared in response but stood, knowing his short break was over.

"I have to go." He told Lee, "I'm the Kazekage now, you know."

"Really? Thats great!" Lee gave him the good-guy-grin once again, he had told Gaara that every one of his smiles had a title, and gave the Kazekage a thumbs up.

"Come by tomorrow, we can have okonomiyaki!" Lee said, standing. Once again Gaara's eyes were caught by the Bulge. He gave a slight nod, not even winceing at Lee's ear splitting "YOSH!", and followed Temari back to the Hokage's office and more stifling talks.

He gave Lee, and the Bulge, a soft goodbye. Konoha really wasn't that bad when you got used to it. He certainly would be spending more time in the leaf village from now on.

Briefly, Gaara wondered if he could teach them how to take care of thier water.


	2. Falling in love

Yo Everybody! I actually wrote another chapter for this! w00t! Thanks to greenbean1 whose a doll and thinks I'm funny, and to Leenad who has now been indoctrinated by the Bulge. The Bulge welcomes you Leenad, for it loves us all... It just loves Gaara more.

Water Logic Chapter 2

By ISMA

* * *

"If I can't do five hundred pushups in the next half an hour," Rock Lee challanged himself, "Then I will run around Kohona until dinner." The determind shinobi began his regimine just as the sun was begining to peak over the horizon. He began, pushing himself to go faster for each one. Sweat dripped down his face and landed like raindrops on the dusty ground under his nose. 

Raindrops made Lee think of Gaara, Gaara who had told him just last week that 'rain is more precious than diamonds'. Just thinking of the Kazekage's choice of words made Lee shiver, although he told himself it was from his cold-morning training. He remembered having Okonomiyaki with Gaara just a few days before, and seeing his new... friend glaring daggers at the falling rain. It had been funny. He had laughed. Gaara had punched him.

Good times.

Lee gave a little huff as he passed the two hundred mark. His mind still wrapped up in thoughts of the past few weeks. The Kazekage had joined him for lunch three days out of five, and they had ranged across the vast globe of Kohona's culinary landmarks. First it had been ramen, then okonomiyaki, then udon, then tempura. Lee learned that Gaara did not like fish. Gaara learned that fish did not like him.

Now it had been nearly three days and not a word had come from the Kazekage. Lee told himself he didn't mind, often in fact. It didn't make sense for him to miss Gaara after just three days, Lee told himself. He never missed his other friends, and he sometimes didn't see them for weeks on end. At the same time, Lee could easily admit that his other friends just weren't as..._friendly_ as Gaara.

Gaara was friendly. He had good ideas, a bizzare fasion sense, and a vicious sense of humor buried under years of dementia and a thick layer of sand. He liked food almost as much as Naruto, and was always willing to try new things. He could fight like a beast and sing like an aged cow with a cold.

Lee had not even considered what an honor it was to have been the only person to have ever heard Sabaku no Gaara sing. He hadn't considered that he had known the sand nin for all of two weeks and was already closer to the introverted insomniac than anyone before him. He had considered that it had been three days without a single word from his new best friend.

The five-hundreth push up came with the same force as the first only fifteen minutes after Lee had begun. There was a moment on confusion as Lee realized that he had completed his goal and did _not_, in fact, have to run around Kohona until dinner.

He blinked. And then looked at his watch. And then blinked again. Lee never finished his challange, that was the whole point of his self-training regimine. Now he was left with a completed goal, and no idea what to do next.

"Huh." he said. This was a first.

"What is it?" A voice asked from behind him. Lee turned around, forgetting to be surprised at Gaara's sudden appearance.

"I'm finished." he said, his thick brows once again creasing in confusion.

"..." Gaara said. Lee nodded in acknowledgement, it was certainly an odd occurance. There was another long silece before Lee gave up on his confusion and Gaara forgot what they had been quiet about.

"It has been three days." Lee told him, hoping to get an explination.

"..." Gaara told him. Lee understood his position, and told him so. After all, he was the Kazekage and he had responsibilities.

"..." Gaara complained, his eyebrow twitching. Lee laughed.

"If you don't like it, quit." He told Gaara, chuckling at the slightly perturbed look on the Kazekage's face.

"...?" Lee grinned at Gaara's suggestion and grabed the sand nin by the sleeve.

"We shall have BARBEQUE!" Lee shouted, flashing Gaara the good-guy-grin and pulling him from the training yard. A questioning, and hairless, eyebrow was raised in the direction of the exuberant Shinobi.

"Training can wait." He anwered, probably for the first time in his life. The eyebrow rose higher, if anything.

"I said it can wait!" Lee said, pulling Gaara into the restaurant and forcebly sitting him down at a table.

"Fine." Gaara grunted, the first actually word he had said in quite some time. They ordered and ate, enjoying thier food the way only two teenage boys can. There was nothing more than a little light convorsation, when Gaara suddenly locked eyes with his enthusiastic friend.

"I am leaving tomorrow." He said, out of the blue. Lee choked for a moment, Gaara simply kept eye contact and searched for signs of anger from his new friend. People got angry when you left them right? He new Temari got angry a lot when he left...

Instead of anger however, Gaara blunt statement brought about another reaction from the leaf nin. Large drops of water began to pool in Lee's eyes and stream down his cheeks. Gaara became alarmed. Lee was wasting water, and Gaara didn't know how to make him stop.

"I... Stop..." He let out a slight huff, not knowing the right words to convey what he felt.

"Okay." Lee said, as always reading the silences better than the actual words. He took up a napkin and wiped away his, for once, genuine tears. It was so fast... so sudden...

The look in Gaara's black-rimmed eyes said; "I'll miss you." Lee smiled through his tears. Before he could ealize what had happened he had clasped Gaara's hands in his own. The sand nin looked down at them as if they belonged to someone else, shocked at the level of contact he was comfortable with after only a few weeks. He could feel Lee's hands on his own, and he suddenly realized that he would miss more than just Lee.

He would miss Lee's hands, the rough feeling of cloth bandages on his arm as Lee dragged him to a new attraction. He would miss Lee's voice, saying the things he didn't have words for and responding to the thoughts he didn't even know he had. He would miss saying hello to the Bulge every morning.

"Gaara?" said the voice across from him. His head tilted in response, needing nothing else to tell Lee that he was listening.

"Why are you staring at my lap?"

It was at that moment that Gaara knew he was in love. The Kazekage looked Lee seriously in the eyes, and answered in a deep and mournfull voice,

"I am saying goodbye."

"To my lap?"

"...Yes." Once again Lee's massive eyesbrows creased in confusion, Gaara took that moment to lean in a plant a soft kiss on Lee's cheek.

The leaf nin's eyes grew wide, wider than normal, and a bright red blush flashed across his face. It wasn't a very romantic kiss, or even an unromantic one. It was... cute. Adorable actually. The sort of kiss one receives in gradeschool from a small and unsure admirer. It was the sort of kiss they take pictures of to put in cheesy calenders that you then give to your grandma.

It was very nice but now that they had gotten that out of the way...

Lee leaned forward and gave Gaara another kiss, this time on the lips. Past the lips even. On to the tonsils. Gaara's tonsils did a dance for joy. Hell, Gaara's tonsils were doing the electric slide.

It was nearly five minutes before Lee pulled away from a shell-shocked Gaara and told him quite forcibly; "I don't want you to go."

There was a moment of mournful silence.

"We could have been doing this all week." Gaara said, in a full sentance no less.

"I don't want you to go."

"... so much time wasted."

"I don't want you to go!" the tears resurfaced, and Gaara was once again at a loss to stop the complete waste of water that was occuring. Although licking away the excess liquid sounded like a good idea...

"You can visit." He said, not noticing how his hands had become entwind with Lee's over the course of thier tearful conversation, "I can visit."

"...Yosh..." Lee said, sounding like someone had raped his turtle.

Gaara, feeling even slightly more comfortable with the whole _touching_ thing, brought his lips to Lee's forehead, and then to his nose, and then... Lee's tonsils were dancing too.

"..." Gaara said finally.

"Hai," Lee agreed, "We can visit."

* * *

Temari watched in awe as her little brother thouroughly kissed the annoying leaf nin goodbye. She coffed gently, looked over at her equally shocked middle brother, and then back at the youngest. 

"When did _that_ happen?" She demanded once both boys had finished tongue-tango-ing.

"..." Gaara shrugged.

"It just..." Lee shrugged too.

Temari shrugged back, shrugging was contagous, and turned away with a "whatever."

"...Just so long as you use protection." Kankuro chimed in. Gaara glared, Kankuro felt himself cower a little.

"Bye." Lee said, stars in his eyes and completly oblivious his love's siblings.

"Bye." Gaara said, eyes locked with Lee's. He turned to go, walking a few feet with Temari and Kankuro on either side. He turned, quickly, and muttered one more "Goodbye" before dissapearing into the leaves with his siblings.

"Gaara?" Temari asked, breaking a very romantic brooding session.

"...?" responded Gaara.

"Did you just say goodbye to his crotch?"

"..." Gaara would definitly miss Lee.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter sprang from a few springs...of youth... that came to my mind. First, people wanted another chapter. Thats a good reason right there. 

Also I wanted to play with the idea of "what would happen if Lee _finished_ his challange to himself?" I imagine he would be at a loss for what to do. I really love writing this pairing, and I hope I get across that this is a _relationship_, not sex, not just friendship. It may be cutesy and a little unrealistic but thats just because I'm a hopeless romantic. I tried to make it seem as if Lee and Gaara just "fell in love" in that it happened without them noticing. I love the idea of two people being so close that they don't even notice when it goes from friendship into something more... Well, there you go folks! tell me what you think .

Once again, unedited and unspellchecked. Sorry.


	3. Meet the Parents

Wooh, I never thought this story would keep going . Thanks to: Lily Vendrem, Yume no Zencho, Avacados are evil, anonymous, and my dear friend Val who has been waiting ever so patiantly for the vincentXalucard fic. I'm so glad every one liked it!

Water logic Chapter three

-or-

Meeting the parents

By ISMA

* * *

Valentines day. A special occasion for lovers of all sorts. Girls and boys walked hand in hand in Konoha park, birds sung in the trees, bachelors drank to excess, Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara sat alone together by the pond and threw rocks at ducks. It was all very romantic. 

They had exchanged presents a few hours before. Lee had gotten Gaara a foot rub and a thermos filled with soup. Gaara had gotten Lee a pair of shoes. Stolen shoes. From Naruto.

Neither of them really understood the point of Valentines day but it was very romantic none the less. Lee loved the shoes. Gaara loved the soup too, but he _always_ loved soup. Gaara believed that nothing could be more filling, more romantic, more absolutely _orgasmic_ than soup... Or blood... Or sex. Not that he had had sex... With Lee. Not that he _wanted_ sex with Lee. Not that he _didn't_ want sex with Lee and hadn't they been talking about soup?

Lee believed that 'it's the thought that counts' and that Naruto's shoes always did seem a bit cooler than his own.

Later, after the ducks had vacated the pond and Gaara had run out of rocks they lay together, entwined (but not naked), enjoying the comfortable togetherness that was almost never found on valentines day. While Sakura was bemoaning her lack of chocolate only a few miles away, and Sasuke was trying to get rid of his copious amounts of it, and Naruto was looking for his shoes, Gaara and Lee were spending a nice evening together for the first time in over a month.

It was for that very reason that something in Lee's brain chose that moment to spit out what was on its mind. A few sentences that would shatter the peaceful mood like Gai-sensei shatters ear drums. Indeed, it was the nature of man to choose these very moments in which to speak.

"Gaara..." Lee began, unknowing of his coming doom, "What is this?"

"Hhn?" Gaara mumbled, his mind tangled in thoughts of soup and sex and Lee's hair.

"This... Relationship. What is it?"

"It is a relationship." Gaara explained, quite sure of himself.

"I know but... What am I to you?"

"You are Lee." Gaara told him.

"That's not what I meant!" Lee said, exasperated.

"...?" Gaara responded, annoyed at his pillow's sudden desire for conversation.

There was a long silence in which Lee brooded and Gaara forgot about the whole business. There were much more interesting things for Gaara to contemplate, such as water and trees and the shape of Lee's nose. Gaara loved Lee's nose. It was the perfect shape. Flawless in every way and...

"I want to meet your parents." Lee shot out, startling Gaara's contemplations of his schnotz.

"I have no parents." Gaara said, still not understand what in the seven hells Lee was talking about.

"Then I want to meet your siblings." Lee told him, not even phased by Gaara's brusque remark. He was moving now, causing Gaara no small amount of discomfort. The sand nin hoped to get this strange bout of talking over with so he could go back to the more important things. Not that he didn't like talking with Lee, he just didn't like talking with Lee right_ now_.

"You have met my siblings." Gaara grumbled.

"I briefly made out with you in front of them before you walked into the sunset." Lee groused, "That does not count as meeting."

"Yes it does." Gaara told him bluntly. After all, some people simply needed telling.

"Why are you so dead set against me meeting your family?" Lee said. Gaara could hear the beginnings of a hissy fit. Lee did not have them often, their had only been one other occurrence, but when he did they were top-notch, world-class hissy fits.

"You have met my family." He insisted despite the looming danger. Let no man say that Gaara was a coward.

"Fine! Then you can meet my parents." Lee declared. He was sitting up now, Gaara was dumped on the ground, and his arms were crossed in a stance known to arguing lovers all over the world. Unfortunately, Gaara didn't get that memo.

"You don't have parents either." He growled back at the leaf-nin, loosing his temper just the slightest bit.

"That is _beside the point_!" The shout rang out so loud that it startled birds from the trees for miles around, and made Naruto pause in his quest-for-shoes.

"This is stupid." Gaara said. He stood and left, as he was often want to do, without a single word.

"No it's not..." Lee muttered to himself, slumping back down on to the ground. Now he was alone, on Valentines day, with no Gaara. It was all his fault.

Elsewhere, Gaara stumped through Kohona in a foul mood. The people in the streets quickly stepped out of his way and small children began to cry at his approach. Lee was angry at him for some strange unknowable reason and Gaara was alone on Valentines day. Even Gaara got upset at being alone on Valentines day.

Gaara finally slouched himself to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, all alone, and ordered himself ramen. Ramen would make him feel better, he told himself, ramen makes everything better.

The ramen failed to help. Gaara slumped down on the countertops after just one bite, it tasted like sadness.

"Are you all right?" asked a strangely comforting voice. Gaara looked up, his eyes meeting those of a smiling Chunin. The leaf-nin had a moment of shock, realizing that he had just addressed the sand demon of Sunagakure, but that was quickly stifled when he noticed the look of absolute despair on the Kazekage's face.

"I'm Iruka." He said, his eyes crinkling, "I teach at the academy."

Gaara looked Iruka over, mentally assessing his strengths. The chunin looked weak, but at the same time he produced a sense of comfort that seemed to flow off his body in waves. Gaara imagined that if he remembered his mother she would feel something like Iruka. The chunin was so comforting merely through his presence. It was like hot chocolate and a teddy bear wrapped up in one large person-shaped package.

"You are very brown." He told the chunin. Brown was a nice color, Gaara thought, brown was the lullaby color.

"Thank you." Iruka responded. He waited for Gaara to become more comfortable, and to maybe tell him what the problem was. Gaara spent a moment of contemplation before deciding that Iruka must have some special powers of knowledge, definitely more powerful than Kankuro. And so, Gaara spoke.

"What does it mean when someone wants you to meet his parents and asks stupid questions and makes ramen taste bad?" He demanded.

"Well..." Iruka began, untangling the sentence mentally, "What sort of person is this?"

"A Lee shaped person." Gaara told him.

"I mean what is your relationship to him." Iruka said, mentally cheering Lee for getting such an adorable maniac for a boyfriend.

"That is what he asked me!" Gaara cried, his head hitting the tabletop again.

"what did you say?" Asked Gaara's stand-in psychiatrist.

"He is _Lee_!" Gaara's frustration and confusion mounted, his eyes almost beginning to tear as he struggled to understand the inner workings of Lee.

"Well, he wants to know what he is to_ you_..."

Gaara made a noise that was a strange combination of confusion and anger.

"Everyone is something to you." Iruka explained, "Your sister, your friend, your enemy. Like me. I am your acquaintance and your confidant." Gaara briefly wondered what a confidant was before his mind snapped him back to the matter at hand.

"He is my_ Lee_!" He growled.

"Hmmmm." Iruka said. The thinking noise put Gaara on edge, he leaned in expectantly and hoped for an understandable answer. Iruka obviously had Amazing Brown Powers of Thinking, and would produce an answer that would fix the problem.

"I think..." Iruka began slowly, "That Lee wants you to say he's your boyfriend."

"What?" Gaara shot out, greatly disappointed in the powers of brown, "is a boyfriend?"

"It is..." Iruka struggled to find an explanation that Gaara would understand, "It is you and Lee."

"It is?" Gaara was amazed.

"Well, you go on dates right?" Iruka asked.

"We do?" Gaara said, more confused than he had been at the beginning.

"You go out, just the two of you, and do special things." Iruka said. Gaara thought. He remembered trips to the ramen stand, the park, the movies. He remembered catching leaves with Lee at two in the morning. Those had been dates?

"Ye-es." He said tentatively.

"And you enjoy spending time with Lee all alone?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." Gaara said. After all, he only spent time with Lee alone. No one else was worth the effort.

"And you hold hands?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." Gaara answered. He barely even noticed in now, Lee was the only one who could get through the sand.

"And you kiss?" Iruka asked finally, his eyes crinkling even higher.

"_Yes_!" Gaara responded enthusiastically. Iruka blushed for him just a little, knowing that Gaara most likely didn't have a single embarrassed bone in his body.

"Then he is your boyfriend." Iruka told him. Gaara nodded, looking for all the world like on of Iruka's amazed students. His eyes sparkled for a moment before he frowned once more.

"Why does he want me to meet his parents?" Gaara asked, "He doesn't even have parents!" The look of utter confusion on Gaara's face made Iruka want to laugh. However, being the fantastic teacher that he was, he resisted the urge. This was an easy question, thankfully, for Iruka to answer.

"He wants to acknowledge your relationship, make it more permanent. He wants to admit to everyone that you are his boyfriend and that you're in love." Iruka told him, Gaara merely gazed in awe, "By introducing you to his family you are saying that the relationship is going to last, and that you should be part of his family too."

"..." Gaara's eyes were as big as saucers. He gazed at Iruka, wondering how this one chunin had learned all there was to know in the world. Maybe it was something to do with being a sensei...

"Why does my ramen taste bad?" He asked in a whisper, ready to receive all the wisdom that the mighty Browness had to offer.

"Try it now." Iruka told him.

It was delicious.

"_Wow_" Gaara whispered.

Iruka chuckled, no longer able to restrain himself, but was distracted from his mirth by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late," said the masked shinobi behind him, "I had to stop and pick up flowers for my valentine and then some terrible thief stole them."

"Is that so..." Iruka said, turning around to face the shinobi with a wry smile on his lips.

"Yup." The shinobi answered, "Don't worry though, I got them back." With that the masked man pulled a dozen roses from behind his back and presented them to Iruka, his smile evident through the mask.

"Well," Iruka said, taking the roses and sniffing them daintily, "I'm sure your valentine will appreciate them greatly."

"So am I," the masked shinobi replied, "They cost an arm and a leg."

Iruka laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the edge of the mask. He turned back to Gaara, who was splitting his attention between the sappy scene and his delicious noodles. Iruka gave him a quick goodbye before standing. Gaara watched silently as they walked away together, holding hands.

As soon as he finished the ramen Gaara stood and ran towards the pond, were Lee still sat in miserable silence. Gaara arrived panting for breath, he threw himself to the ground next to Lee and looked the leaf-nin in the eyes.

"You are my boyfriend." He told Lee. Sure of himself and the information he had received from the brown god of wisdom.

"What?" Lee whispered, shocked by Gaara's sudden change of attitude.

"You are my boyfriend. That is our relationship. I want to meet your family." He said in one breath. Lee looked on, shocked, before grinning like a madman. Warm arms threw themselves around Gaara shoulders and an enthusiastic kiss found its way to his lips. Lee took his hand and pulled him off the ground, chattering all the way about things that made no sense. Gaara was dragged off to meet new people, still shocked that a few words could have this affect. Indeed, he thought to himself, the Brown was wise.

* * *

Despite Lee's insistence on finding Gai-sensei as soon as possible, they bumped into Gaara's siblings first. The two sand-nin were sitting in a tea shop, doing the paperwork that was meant for Gaara out in the open sun. Gaara pulled Lee over, hoping to welcome his love into the family the way Iruka had described. 

"Temari." He said, looking his sister in the eyes, "This is Lee. He is my boyfriend.

"We met." She said with a smile at the smaller green beast of Kohona.

"That did not count." Gaara informed her.

"Ah." She replied, "Well then, it's very nice to meet you Lee, be sure to take care of my little brother."

"Hai!" Lee exclaimed.

"Are you sure..." Kankuro interrupted, "That you are in love with Gaara... I mean..."

"Very sure!" Lee said, grinning. Gaara grunted, his hand at the small of Lee's back tightened just a little.

"Well, whatever floats your boat I guess." Kankuro said, eyeing the both of him, "although that's one twisted raft right there.

Lee grinned, Gaara glared. The siblings waved goodbye as the couple continued on their search for Gai-sensei. Gaara was surprised to actually find himself looking forward to meeting Lee's infamous teacher. He had heard so much about the man. At the same time he was beginning to feel... Apprehensive. What if Lee's sensei didn't like him? Would Lee hate him too? What would happen if...

"There he is!" Lee exclaimed brightly, grabbing Gaara by the hand once more and pulling him over to where Gai was harassing two diners at a dango stand.

"Gai-sensei!" He cried, rushing towards the man with a ferocious grin.

"Lee!" Gai responded, pulling his student into an equally ferocious hug. At the table, Iruka and Kakashi relaxed just slightly, their date had just been saved thanks to the smaller green beast, once again there was peace. Or something like it.

Gaara, released from Lee's hold, approached at a slower pace. He recognized the great brown wisdom, and gave him a low and respectful bow before turning to his boyfriend.

"Gai-sensei." Lee said, almost serious for once, "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Gaara."

Gaara suddenly found himself face to enormous eyebrow with the Green Beast himself. Gai-sensei looked him over, humming and making confusing noises that only caused the butterflies in Gaara's stomach to start up the macarena.

"Gaara hmmm?" said Gai in a dangerous voice, "What are you intentions with my student?"

"Intentions?" Gaara asked, both confused and frightened of rejection.

"Yes. What do you want with Lee?"

"I want to go throw rocks at ducks and then have pizza." Gaara told him.

There was a tense pause as Gai thought a little on the matter, looked between his besotted student and the equally besotted Gaara. He took a breath, flashed an eye at Gaara once more and declared...

"FABULOUS!" Gaara felt all the tension drain out of him like sand.

"...How did you meet?" Iruka asked from the table, hoping to distract Gai-sensei from the hug he could see coming.

"Well..." Gaara began, feeling odd about speaking in front of so many people, "I was killing ants. And then Lee hit my sand, so I turned around and saw his bulge..."

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! 

Woo, this story was supposed to be a one shot. What happened?


	4. Friends and Teammates

Water Logic: Friends and Teammates

by

ISMA

* * *

"Long distance relationships suck." Lee proclaimed in uncharacteristic depression as he slumped down next to Neji and Tenten as on a bench they waited for Gai-sensei's arrival. His teammates gave worried looks, both wondering what sort of drug Lee was on to make him less than enthusiastic about anything and what sort of drug someone else had to be on to go out with him. Lee didn't notice their odd looks, simply letting himself slump back against the bench with a sigh. 

"Ummm... Are you ok Lee-kun?" Tenten leaned over to see Lee's dejected face with a slightly more worried look than before. Where was the declarations of determination and exuberance, where was Lee's unfailing good nature. Where the _fuck_ was Gai-sensei?

"I think I'm going home." Lee said softly, as if his first statement had merely been in his own mind. "Tell Gai-sensei I'm sick." He departed just a quickly as he had appeared, his departure quickly followed by an uninterested grunt from Neji. Tenten frowned. Something was wrong with Lee, and if there was something wrong with Lee there was something wrong with the team. She cast a glimpse at Neji, who looked so uninterested he was about to fall into a snoring pile of goo (he had been up drinking the night before) and stood to follow her other teammate without a word. Neji just let his eyes blink slowly as he desperately wished for a cup of coffee.

"What's up with you Lee?" Tenten whispered to herself as she watched her chunin friend climb the steps to his apartment like they were the steps to the gallows. Through his bedroom window she could see him pulling out various papers and reading them at fantastic speeds before placing each one carefully in a pile next to him. She could see him surrounded by piles of crumpled paper as well. Every now and then he would scribble something on the pad before him before ripping it out and throwing the crumpled piece of paper on the floor with it's comrades.

Was Lee.. really in love with someone? The idea itself seemed to strange in Tenten's mind that she almost rejected it all together. Yet Lee was displaying all symptoms of just that. Tenten paused a moment while her world view shifted dangerously. Tenten felt vaugely sick at even the thought of a _date_ with Lee-kun much less something more... Not that she didn't like him, it was just... Ew.

However, nothing would change the fact that Lee was...Ew. She couldn't even finish the though! Tenten sighed and headed towards the tree near his window to get a better view. As she pulled herself up on a branch she could see Lee fling himself down on the carpeted floor of his room. She chuckled despite herself, at the very idea that Lee would be suffering from love sickness. Her mind began spinning, wondering who would even consider going out with the green beast. Surely none of the girls she knew. Not Ino, not Hinata, _definitely_ not Sakura. That meant it wasn't someone she knew, maybe someone from another village entirely.

They hadn't been to any other villaiges recently, but Lee had gone on that one solo mission to... Sunagakure. Just a week ago, Tenten remembered it clearly because it had been so very sudden. There had been something about the Kazekage requesting his presence specifically...

And suddenly, just like that, Tenten knew. She jumped from the tree and raced back to where Neji waited with a pounding headache to spread the new.

The Hyuuga was in the exact position she had left him in, and their Sensei appeared to have pulled a Kakashi. Tenten raced up to him with all the speed her small body could manage (which was quite a lot considering she trained with Lee on a regular basis). She shook Neji awake, waving away his pained moans with less than her usual care.

"Neji!" She squealed, causing her teammate to wince, "Its _terrible_."

"Whuh?" Neji muttered, for once not acting like he usual Ice-prince self. He squinted up at the kunoichi, wishing dreadfully that he hadn't gotten out of bed that morning.

"Its about Lee." She hissed in a voice that he would have recognized from teenage girls all over the world, had he not been hallucinating.

"'s he dead?" He asked in monotone.

"He's in _love_." Tenten told him, acting more girly that he had ever seen her. The one sentance took a while to get through Neji's muddled brain, but when it did he became as sober as an elephant (and elephants are pretty sober).

"Thats..." he said, about to congradulate thier teammate on finally getting someone else to annoy, suddenly his mind presented him with the image of Rock Lee and an unknown female making out voraciously in the dark corner of the club he had patronized the night before. It was a terrible image. Especially since it had been a gay club, and the image of Lee and an unknown female were surrounded by gyrating and half-naked male bodies.

"...Ew."

"What?" Said Naruto, who only possessed _ninja stealth _skills when you least expected it, stepping out from behind the bench as if he had been there all along (which may very well have been the case).

"Lee's in love." Neji told him flatly. The Lee and the girl in his head had been joined by a sweating male stripper wearing leather, and Neji didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused.

"..." Naruto spent a minute pondering this new development before turning to his own teammates, also possessing the amazingly fleeting _ninja stealth _skills, and raised an eyebrow questioningly in their direction.

"...Ew." Proclaimed Sasuke. Sakura agreed heartily, nodding for all she was worth.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, seemingly less disturbed than those around him.

"Its..." Tenten began, her voice low and sending out gossip-waves to all nearby, "...Someone from the Sand Village..."

"Who!" Demanded Naruto, sucked deeply into the pit that was the suspenseful distribution of Konohagure's biggest story.

"...Someone high up..." She continued.

"Who!" Squealed Naruto, Sakura, and even Neji together. Neji wanted to know. He also wanted Lee and the unknown Sand female to stop doing pole-dances with the male stripper in his head.

"Its..." Tenten stalled, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Just say it already!" Shouted Sasuke. Tenten grinned. Objective complete.

"_Temari_!"

"..." Silence followed. Neju pretended he could hear crickets chirping over the pounding bass. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura remained still and shocked.

"That's..." Naruto began.

"...Ew!" Sakura finished.

"It doesn't make sense." Neji agrees, wincing even more now that the unnamed female had turned into the frighteningly fierce sand-nin, "Are you sure you're not just obsessed with her." It would be nice if Tenten was obsessed with her, then it would be _Tenten_ and Temari chaining a shirtless man to the wall.

"Sure it does!" She exclaimed.

"..." Her friends awaited an explanation.

"Well I mean..." She folded her arms and glared at them all, daring them to defeat her logic, "Maybe Lee's just a little more _kinky _than we previously believed."

There was once again silence among the five before Tenten was met with another resounding, "_EW!"_

"Well then." She huffed, "We're just going to have to prove it then aren't we." Nods followed all around, as each ninja tried to erase the mental images her statement inspired. Neji's fantasy had just gained an entirely new aspect.

The five ninja walked silently, although not quite quietly enough to warrant the name _ninja stealth_, towards Lee's apartment, where he had just retired for a good day of moping. They slipped through the window, for once glad of the fact that Lee would unconsciously ignore all threatening sounds in his apartment (and boy is there a long story behind that... with _ninja stealth_ and squirrels).

Tenten proudly showed the piles of crumpled pieces of paper and the clean, although much read, letters bearing the seal of Sunagakure. Each one had been carefully refolded and placed back in it's perfectly preserved container, with as much care to preserving the letter as was possible.

"See." She said holding up an envelope, "I told you it was her."

"It could be some other Sand-nin." Neji growled, taking the letter from Tenten's hand. His mind was becoming a great big mass of Lees and Strippers and Temaris all wearing leather corsets. He needed someone to tell him it was all a dream, because if it was true... If it was true... Mind-Temari had just pulled out the whip.

"My love..." He began the letter. The girls, Naruto, and even Sasuke leaned in so they could hear better. Deep in the dark and angsty depths of his mind Sasuke wished for popcorn.

"...It has been very long since I saw you last, but you probably know that since you haven't seen my either." Neji read on, squinting past the terrible handwriting and the dark paper.

"I miss you. I also miss ramen and movie night. We do not have movie night in Sunagakure, so that makes me miss it even more." Neji was beginning to believe that this was indeed _not_ Temari. Temari could have arranged her own movie night.

"Kankuro says that I should write something substantially romantic to you, but I can't think of anything to say. Come visit soon and I will show you how to make sand forts... Love..." Neji choked. His pure white eyes grew wider than they every had before. His fantasy just became more twisted.

"What!" Shouted the others. Even Sasuke, who had given up al pretenses.

"...Love..." Neji said again, "Sabaku no Gaara."

"..." A shocked silence fell on Konohagure, nothing stirred. Nothing moved for just a second before bother Sakura and Tenten burst out with a single, but fitting, exclamation.

"KAWAII!"

The three boys blinked. Unable to do anything but watch as thier previously mature femal compatriots melted into little piles of goo. Sasuke smirked, inwardly, and agreed. Neji merely blinked, wondering why Gaara would ever to _that_ with a gourd and briefly considering the possibility that he was insane.

His eyes traveled down the the bottom of the page, where it read '_P.S. I also miss that thing you do with you're tounge.' _

Neji wondered if he would ever be able to sleep again.

FIN!

A/N: I just wanted y'all to know that I'm sorry Neji is so out of character. I totally didn't mean it, it just happened.

* * *

MINI-DRABBLE: MOVIE NIGHT

* * *

"YAY!" Lee cried, pulling Gaara into his dimly lit apartment. There was a couch, much too big for the room, set up in front of his T.V. and covered in blankets with a huge bowl of popcorn resting on the arm. Lee dove for it, inadvertently dragging his boyfriend with him. And cuddled down into the fluffy pillows with a nice, warm, Gaara.

"?" Gaara grunted.

"Movie night!" Lee cried in answer, I usually to it with my team but I reserved today especially for you. What followed could only be described as the second coming of the good-guy-pose mixed with a bit of shining white teeth.

"We do not have movie night in Sunagakure." Gaara informed him, leaning in curiously as Lee inserted the tape, "What are we watching?

"Mulan." Lee said, almost purring the title.

"You haven't seen _Mulan_?" Lee cried in horror, clutching at his boyfriends chest as if begging him to 'say it isn't so'.

"Well!" Lee said, once again deciding to make the best of poor circumstances, "Mr. Gaara. Tonight..."

He leaned in, giving Gaara a surprising peck on the lips, "I'll make a man out of you."

FIN

Woah. So that sounded far more dirty than I meant it. NOTHING HAPPENED people. They just watched Mulan. Really. I mean it...


	5. Packing

Water Logic: Packing

By ISMA

* * *

"Packing, packing, packing…" Lee sang, slightly off tune, to the tune of Beethoven's third, "Pack-pack-a-packing, pack-pack-a_-packing…_"

Three sets of forest green jumpsuits and a pair of socks found themselves thrown into the large duffle bag on Lee's bed, a bottle of shampoo followed.

"Pack, pack, pack, _pack!"_ Lee exclaimed finally, turning a pirouette towards the door and suddenly coming face to chest with his lover's sand covered body.

"…" Said Gaara, the space where his eyebrow should be raising just a little.

"Gaara!" Lee greeted, "his teeth shining like a lot of pennies that have been cleaned with ketchup, "I am packing!"

"…" Gaara said.

"I am _packing_," Lee enthused, "Because I am moving very far away!"

"…!" Gaara agreed, before leaning in to give Lee a highly enthusiastic kiss.

"No time!" Lee snapped, pulling away with only a little reluctance.

"Packing." Gaara said. Looking towards the bag with a gleam in his eye, "And singing."

"Hai!" Lee cried, "_singing!_"

"…You are very…happy today." Gaara said as he grabbed Lee's pillow and shoved in the bag.

"Well," Lee responded, tossing in a stuffed Zebra that looked only vaguely unlike a striped muffin, "You are happy to!"

"I am?" Gaara rolled up five legwarmers and placed them in a side pocket. Lee always had an odd number of legwarmers, it had something to do with luck and something to do with tricking the dryer monster.

"Yes!" Lee told him. A pair of fuzzy handcuff was slipped secretively into the bag, right next to the toothbrush.

"…because you are moving very far away."

"Yes!"

"…" Finally, Lee's entire movie collection was jammed in the last remaining space in the bag courtesy of Gaara's space-warping skills. _Mulan_ was first, placed as gently as possible among a soft covering of clothing. Following it was an entire collection of Disney movies, sing-along tapes, and the original silly symphonies. _Captain Blood_ was jammed in with a little more violence than usual, as Gaara was desperately jealous of Errol Flynn's domain over Lee's heart (the exuberant shinobi had declared just a few day ago that, with the exception of Gaara, Errol Flynn was the most gorgeous human to ever live).

"Ready?" Gaara asked, pulling the bulging zipper closed over Errol's smirking face.

"Yes!" Lee grabbed the bag and swung it up onto his shoulder, "I have already said goodbye to Gai-sensei and Tenten and Neji-kun. I am prepared." A moment of almost solemn silence fell on the two.

"You know I am moving very far away." Lee said, softly and just a little sadly.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"All the way to Sunagakure." Lee told him, still quietly.

"We will have to bring a water bottle." Gaara said.

"Hai, and it is a long way to Sunagakure." Lee pondered,

"…"

"And it is already very late tonight."

"…"

"Gaaraa."

"…?"

"I am moving to Sunagakure today." Lee said, a smile so very unlike his usual grin growing on his face. Lee _shone_, less like pennies and more like the sun on sand.

Lee was moving to Sunagakure, Gaara thought to himself as he grabbed the leaf-nin and pressed him into a deep kiss. Lee was moving to Sunagakure to be with _him_, he thought in amazement as he and Lee fell onto the bed, duffel bag forgotten in the moment.

Lee was moving to Sunagakure _tomorrow_.

* * *

MINI- DRABBLE: MOVIE NIGHT, TAKE II (or the Errol Flynn Affair)

"I…" Lee proclaimed one movie night, in the middle of some pirate film that Gaara hadn't been paying attention to at all, "…love Errol Flynn."

Gaara looked up from where he had been contemplating Lee's cuticles with a shock. Le loved _who?_ Who was this Finn character? What was Lee doing loving him when Lee was supposed to love _Gaara_.

"Errol Flynn…" Lee began again, his eyes glued to the screen as some blonde actor swung high in the masts of a ship, "…Is the most beautiful man alive."

Gaara looked up at Lee, then at the screen where the man he now recognized as Errol Flynn grabbed the heroine firmly by the waist and pulled her into a fierce kiss. He didn't get what made him so great, Gaara was way hotter than Errol Flynn. _Way hotter_.

"You're still hotter, of course." Lee said, settling back against Gaara's chest with a content sight.

Gaara threw Errol a glare of triumph. Who's the hottest now eh? Who's the hottest _now_?

FIN

* * *

A/N: In case you're all wondering if an actor like Errol Flynn exists in the alternate-universe/past/Japan that is the Naruto world the answer is yes. Yes. Errol Flynn exists everywhere. Because he's the hottest man to ever live. Even after he's dead.

I think my writing style is slacking a little. This wasn't nearly funny enough. Somebody help! I'm becoming un-funny!


	6. And Baby Makes Three

A/N: This is an attempt, by me, to make something better than what a posted a few days ago. Sap is better than crap, I always say.

* * *

Water Logic: And Baby Makes Three (or ISMA's attempt at writing well)

* * *

"I thought male pregnancy was impossible." Temari told Lee, her shock and amazement restrained only by her amazing ability to be phased by nothing. The phasing powers were indeed strong, for her eyebrows raised only slightly in response to the cooing bundle of cuteness in Lee's arms. 

"It is." Gaara said from across the room, where he was doing paperwork at his desk. The Kazekage's office was astonishingly quiet, most likely from the fact that Gaara had chased out all his employees a few hours previous.

"Is it a clone then?" Kankuro asked, peering closely at the child as if it were a particularly interesting specimen of fossilized jell-o.

"No." Lee said, for once in his life refraining from embellishing.

"An alien?" Temari ventured.

"Should I be afraid?" Kankuro asked his sister when they received no answer.

"I have always been afraid brother dear." Temari responded.

"Both of you should shut up." Gaara said, shuffling papers in a way that was disturbingly threatening, "Before you disturb the baby."

The two older sand-siblings looked at each other, and then back at the cutely yawning demon-spawn.

"Gaara," His sister began, serious this time, "Where in all the hells did you find a baby?"

"In the desert."

A moment of silence followed in which both Temari and Kankuro pondered their brother's words. Lee said nothing, merely gazing into the baby's eyes as if they held all the secrets in the world, secrets that even the almighty Gai-sensei could not reveal.

"Brother dear. Despite what Yashamaru said, babies do _not_ come from the desert." Temari said, her mind desperately trying to shy away from thoughts of a pregnant Lee, craving pickles and ice-cream, throwing up every morning, going into labor… _ew_.

"This one did." Gaara said. He had almost not believed Yashamaru that one time. This event proved it, Yashamaru had known everything.

"But… I mean…." That was it. Men _didn't_ have babies. Men _couldn't_ have babies. In this case, babies did come from the desert. Temari still had trouble believing the truth or her own demented fantasies.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked, unknowingly finishing her sentence. Temari sent him a glare in reprimand. No one was allowed to finish her sentences without her permission.

Gaara looked up from his all-important paperwork with a sharp glare, not answering, and gave them a huff that was somehow more terrifying than all the yelling and swearing in the known universe.

"We were out in the desert." Lee answered for him, "And we were… ah… _training_…"

In this case, Temari and Kankuro both knew that there had been very little training actually occurring, they winced in unison. Somehow, an active imagination was very debilitating for both siblings.

"…And we found Sabaku-chan just lying there on one of the dunes all covered in sand and crying." Lee's voice revealed an amazing amount of calm and sweetness, something that usually didn't occur during his long-winded and often loud declarations of exuberance.

Temari briefly noticed that he had already named the baby, and he had named it 'desert'.

Cute.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kankuro asked, eyeing the thing as if it were about to spit bile. It could spit bile, you never knew with babies.

"A girl." Gaara said, still pretending that he wasn't listening. The baby began to fuss, and Lee jumped into action, laying her down on a table and breaking out the disposable diapers.

"You're awfully good at that." Temari commented, craning just a little to watch Lee deftly maneuver the baby, the diaper, and the wet baby-wipes. He looked up and grinned over Sabaku-chan's lily white bottom.

"I am the eldest of seven." He said by way of explanation. Temari vaguely considered asking him where the other six went, but decided against it. In ninja villages one did not ask about mysteriously absent family members, since one usually got an unpleasant answer.

Another moment of silence followed. Temari and Kankuro processed all that they had learned slowly before deciding to just let it go. They departed quietly, sharing glances of unease over the babies head. It was weird, a little too weird for the elder sand-siblings. They decided mutually, without saying a word, that it would be a little bit longer than usual before they went to visit their younger brother again.

The door shut with a faint click and Gaara's head snapped up over his paper work. He gave a sigh, glad that his annoying family members had finally taken it in their hearts to _leave him alone_.

Gaara stood, throwing the unimportant work carelessly on the desk, and walked to where Lee had just finished changing and dressing the little addition to their family. He lifted the baby without a word to his lover, and carefully laid her on his face, tipping his head back.

Little Sabaku giggled and pulled at his hair while he let the amazing-baby-powers-of-calm wash over him in waves. Lee smiled and pressed a kiss to both his and Sabaku's cheek. A silence spread over them, both calming and complete. It had only been a couple days since the two lovers had found their child, wrapped in sand-colored blankets and screaming loud enough to be heard over the howling wind. Just a few more minutes and the child would have been completely drowned in sand.

She was gift, Lee had thought. A gift to the two lovers who would welcome into their home and their hearts without a second thought, and Lee had always believed there would be no children for him.

He smiled faintly as Gaara let a happy little sigh, the baby still balanced on his face like a hot towel. Sabaku cooed, her small hands finding their way to Gaara's head and getting a firm grasp on his hair.

"We should take her home and feed her." Lee said gently, Gaara gave a muffled "Two more minutes" from beneath the child. Lee smiled and began to pack the baby-bag.

"Shoop." Said Sabaku, her face contorted in a smile two sizes too big.

"Shoop." Gaara said from under her.

Lee chuckled and took her from Gaara's finally relaxed hands, swinging her in the air. She screamed her laughter, effectively breaking the studious silence of the office for all eternity.

"Shoop." Lee agreed.

* * *

A/N: If somebody would tell me what 'shoop' means I would gladly give them cookies. I do not know the meaning of 'shoop', although it is a very versatile word. Yes, the face-baby thing is real, my dad used to do it all the time. Nothing is more relaxing than a baby in the face. 

This is most likely the last installment of Water Logic, although I may be continuing with the idea of baby Sabaku in another story. Tell me what you think...


End file.
